Make you feel my love
by Runs with Feels
Summary: After a busy week where Beca doesn't get to see her girlfriends because they're all busy, she gets sick. They are there to take care of her physically and emotionally. and sexually. maybe. Triple Treble/ABC/Bechaubrey fluffiness, prob smut later
1. Chapter 1

Beca sprinted across campus, dodging colorful umbrellas and other speeding students while trying her best to not be trampled. She lurched to a halt in front of her philosophy building, soaked to the bone despite her best efforts. As she entered the cool, old hall she drew her collar closer with a shudder and frown.

Through out the painstakingly droll lecture, the air conditioner seemed to (unfortunately) be functioning at full blast, much to the chagrin of the room's occupants. The young, dark-haired freshman, jolted awake from her unplanned nap upon the slams of closing books, and trailed the other coeds out of the classroom. Her sleep had been fitful and short the night before due to working on both new mixes, the bellas setlist and schoolwork. 'Fourth night this week,' Beca thought to herself. Between a capella rehersals, mixing, and as many shifts as she could take at the radio station the young woman had gotten only around 6-8 hours of sleep the past 5 days. She had pushed through to today, Friday, with a concoction of energy drinks and cold showers. Even worse to her than her lack of sleep was that she had been unable to see her girlfriends outside of Bellas practice. A frown graced her features as she thought of the lack of time they had spent together, feeling rather neglected. The DJ had stayed in her dorm this week in order to get the new setlist done, and unfortunately fell into rather poor sleeping and eating habits. As Beca Mitchell reached the entrance to the outdoors a cough overtook her small frame, inspiring a jolt of pain in her chest. She leaned a hand against the nearest doorframe to steady her stumbling feet, and her indifferent classmates shuffled past with muted glances.

Once the DJ regained use of her lungs, she pulled her jacket closer and ran out again into the horrid downpour, this time in the direction of her beloved bellas rehersal.

*Bree I will be a little late -B* she texted mid-jog to her blonde girlfriend in hopes that forewarning would undercut the infamous Posen wrath.

*Fine. Just hurry babe. -A* came the quick reply. With a small smile at the term of endearment Beca focused on scurrying through the rain without slipping, a daunting 3 blocks to go.

Beca entered the old gym as stealthily as possibly, hearing her bella sisters warming up by practicing the lyrics to one of the new songs she had chosen. She smirked to herself, basking in how she had taken the group to a new level of success as soon as Aubrey had allowed her to incorporate her mixes. Her self-gloating moment was retched away when another cough began to crawl up her throat, and before she could restrain herself Beca's vision was pointed to the floor as she bent in half trying to breathe again.

"Becs?" a soft voice cried out, followed by approacing footfalls, "Becs, baby are you okay? Oh Beca, you're soaked!"

Strong arms wrapped around the tiny girl's upper arms as her stomy eyes focused on the cerulean orbs of her bubbly girlfriend.

"What can I say Chlo, you get me worked up," The DJ mumbled out with a small grin.

The red-haired girl rolled her eyes with a smile, and guided the younger girl through the rehersal space's double doors and sat her onto the first row of wooden bleachers.

"Chloe? Beca? Care to join?" Their blonde girlfriend's voice drifted over from the rest of the bellas.

"Yeah Bree one sec, let me put my stuff down." Beca replied hoarsely.

"Beca maybe you shouldn't practice today, you're not looking so hot," Chloe said grasping an arm with a slight frown.

"While that comment simply boosts my self-confidence, I'm fine Chlo I just have this and work then I can rest with you and Bree all weekend" Beca reassured her girlfriend with a gentle smile, "Now let's go before the Nazi assigns extra cardio."

The two Bellas rejoined the group, as the senior captains began to run the girls through their fresh routine. The mismatched cohort ran through the new material as well as any first go, and slowly most of them began to gain progress on their parts throughout the practice. The two seniors noted that their short girlfriend seemed to lag a few steps behind and repetitively stumbled over her own feet.

"Alright ladies, good work today! Bring it in!" Aubrey called after a few hours of work.

The group trudged from their huddle, gathering up books and bags to meander home in the now frigid fall night.

The brown-haired DJ stumbled over to her damp coat and bag and turned to say a quick goodbye to her two girlfriends, whom (to her surprise) met her with stern gazes, crossed arms, and frowns.

"What?" The girl croaked out, taking a step back from the unexpected attention.

"Becs are you sure you're feeling okay?" Chloe questioned drawing closer and placing her arms on her girlfriend's slim shoulders.

Beca dropped her head to look at her feet, only to feel slim fingers bring her gaze up to meet emerald eyes.

"Beca Mitchell, call Luke and cancel your shift tonight you look like hell." Her blonde girlfriend demanded sternly.

"I'm fine, what do you care, you're not in charge of me." Beca shot back, wincing slightly as her voice cracked.

Aubrey narrowed her eyes and placed her hand on Beca's forehead, gasping slightly at the sharp fever she felt. "Babe please, I care because I love you. I know things have been busy lately but let us take care of you."

The freshman sighed heavily, and slumped her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Bree, I love you too. I just have missed you two this week."

"Awwh Beca baby, we're so sorry we didn't make more time for us time this week, it's just been busy with the new choreography and grad school." Chloe said, pulling her girlfriend to her body. She noted that the DJ's usual small frame seemed a little more thin than normal and mentally decided to talk about it later.

"I know and I didn't make the time I should've either, I'm sorry, the setlist killed me. Let me call Luke and we can jus-just go home." Beca said with a long yawn as she pulled back from the redhead.

A chill ran under her skin for the umpteenth time that day as the bella pressed the right contact and held her phone to her ear as her girls gathered up their bags.

"Ello?" A deep voice answered through the line.

"Hey Luke, it's Beca. Listen I'm pretty under the weather tonight I won't be able to make my shift" She said, her voice gravelly and low.

"No problem Becky, you've worked a bunch this week anyway, feel better mate."

"Thanks, Luke" The girl replied to her boss groggily, deftly ending the call.

When she looked up she was enveloped in a dual hug and slumpled into the warm embrace.

"Can we go home and cuddle? I'm exhausted" The younger girl mumbled into a shoulder.

"Of course babe, Chlo and I will take care of you til you feel better." Aubrey said into the mane of brown hair at her chin, and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's hot forehead.

"Yeah Becs we'll make you feel real good." Chloe added with a suggestive wink, and tugged both her girlfriends out of the gym.

Upon feeling the cool breeze, Aubrey immediately stripped off her jacket and tugged it onto her girlfriend's small frame, finishing by putting an arm around the bundled girl and pulling her close.

"Bree it's fine, I don't want you to be cold," Beca protested, attempting to squirm out of the warm coat only to be further trapped by Chloe's arm and body mirroring the blonde's.

"Now now Beca we are only looking out for you," Chloe chided mockingly, as the DJ rolled her eyes at both girls. They walked quickly in the cold to Aubrey and Chloe's shared apartment, conversing about the progress of the first practice with the new set as well as teasing Beca about her poor dancing.

Next chapter: cute sick Beca, talking about how she needs to take care of herself n shit, cute fluff.

Comment any triple treble or Bechloe prompts you would possibly like me to write, I am getting into writing again (not that I'm good but)


	2. Chapter 2

The girls arrived home briskly, pausing several times due to Beca going into coughing fits and her girlfriends rubbing her back with creased brows.

"Becs why don't you go lay down and Bree and I will bring you something to eat ok?"

Beca grunted what was assumed as a noise of confirmation and stepped out of her shoes as she shuffled to their bedroom. Chloe followed her blonde girlfriend into the kitchen after they had stripped off their coats and turned on the living room light.

"Bree she looks miserable, how did we not notice this before? And did you feel how tiny she was when we hugged her?" Chloe said in a worried loud whisper as her co-captain bent to see if they had any chicken noodle soup in the pantry.

"I know babe, I hadn't realised she was in such bad shape. Judging by the bags under her eyes she must not have gotten much sleep this week. " Aubrey surmised with a frown as she began to heat the soup in a small pot. "We should have kept a better eye on her Chlo." The Blonde stated guiltily.

"I know babe. We should have but we will just have to learn from it and take care of her now." The redhead replied as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend from behind and leaned her chin on her shoulder.

The two stood in contemplative silence as the food warmed for a few moments. A muffled cough sounded from the bedroom as Chloe reached into a cabinet for a bowl to pour the soup into. The two women arranged the necessary cough syrup, advil, soup, and spoon on a small tray and hastily moved toward their sick patient.

Beca was laying facedown on the large bed with her socks and outer layers still on and Aubrey and Chloe chuckled at her lack of effort.

"Beca babe, will you please sit up for a few minutes so you can eat some soup and take medicine?" Aubrey requested to the prone form. A drawn-out, muffled groan responded followed by Beca rolling over and lifting both arms straight up, "Red hallppp" the DJ horsely whined.

Chloe smirked, rolled her eyes, and linked hands with her girlfriend to pull her into a sitting position. Aubrey walked to the side of the bed and set the tray on the bedside table, also turning on the lamp.

"Becs let's get you into completely dry clothes, you came into practice soaked." The blonde captain ordered, with her and Chloe stripping out of their work out clothes and into comfy sweatpants and t-shirts. Beca watched their actions with a faint blush, always in awe of how beautiful her girlfriends were.

"You two are so gorgeous," she stated lowly at the backs of her girls who were picking out an outfit for her.

The two seniors turned with warm smiles, and Chloe's hands moved to remove the coat from her younger girlfriend as Aubrey placed a gentle kiss on Beca's lips.

"You're always stunning babe," the blonde whispered into the shell of the DJ's ear, sending a shudder through her frame and forcing her to suppress a moan.

Chloe had managed to remove the coat and plaid shirt of her girlfriend and chuckled at how pink her face was getting at the two seniors' actions.

"Hands up Mitchell," she said, and upon her girlfriend's compliance she lifted the damp tank-top over her head. Then after throwing the article of clothing with the previously removed garments she grabbed the brunette's chin, gaining her attention.

"You know I always want to get you out of your pants baby, but I think we should save that for tomorrow so you gotta put the rest on ok" she said, grinning at the younger girls blush.

Beca grabbed the outfit from Chloe and stripped off the rest of her wet clothes, replacing them with cotton sweatpants and one of Aubrey's faded law school t-shirts.

She returned to their bed with a yawn, and sat down drowsily clambering for the spoon then beginning to slowly slurp broth from it. "Thanks for the soup Bree" the brunette croaked in between spoonfuls.

"It was no problem babe, make sure you take the medicine too." The older bella stated, and was met by a immature grimace from her younger girlfriend and chuckled lowly.

As the DJ took her last bite, the two captains shared a meaningful glance and Chloe nodded at her girlfriend.

"Beca we wanted to talk to you about something honey," the redhead slowly said, and watched as her younger lover tensed up, still hunched over the tray on the side of the bed. "What?" the small woman responded warily, looking up at her girlfriends with worried eyes.

"Becs we're worried about your health, I know we didn't get to see you much this week, but have you been eating or sleeping?" Chloe continued as she sat down next to the younger girl.

"I...I'm fine Chlo," Beca responded weakly, looking down to her folded hands.

"Beca Mitchell, don't you hide from us" Aubrey stated as she crouched down in front of the brunette, grabbing her cold hands in her own.

"I just, I didn't sleep most nights because I was busy or couldn't and food just wasn't a priority." The DJ explained, heat flooding her cheeks as she turned away.

"Babe your health is always the most important, more than school, more than work, and more than bellas." Aubrey said sternly, trapping her smaller girlfriends chin between her long fingers and keeping blue locked on green.

"I know I just, wasn't thinking and I was miserable missing you guys most of the time so I just focused on working, I'm sorry" The younger woman said in a small voice, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

Aubrey's gaze softened and she kissed the rolling tear away.

"Beca we're so sorry we didn't find time for you this week honey, we care about you and love you so much and you not taking care of yourself is just..." the redhead took a shuddering breath in the middle of her speech, "we just, I just can't bare to see you like this Becs." Chloe finished, with small tears tracking down her cheeks as well.

"I'm s-sorry Chlo, I never meant to upset you. I'll be fine I swear." the DJ said. leaning over to wrap her bubbly girlfriend in a tight hug. Aubrey stood and moved to the other side of the bed, pulling the blankets back, "You don't need to sweat Becs, we know we're going to make sure you're okay from now on" the blonde stated lovingly as she crawled into bed and patted the space next to her.

Chloe hummed in agreement and rolled onto her back with their younger girlfriend still in her arms, flipping her into the middle with a surprised yelp from the brunette.

The two older bellas wrapped their arms around their girlfriend and she sighed into the content warmth. "I love you two," she whispered wearily. "Love you babe", "Love you too Becs" were the quick replies, as Beca easily succumbed to sleep.

a/n: sorry this took so long. school u know. tell me where u guys want this story to go

thanks for reading.


End file.
